pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis Missy prepares for her fight against Maylene. However, she ends up dragged by a man to Game Corner building, a place she promised to her friends not to visit. She becomes exhausted, and goes to the Gym to battle Maylene, who has strict discipline and routines. With her Pokédex missing, too, missy is in trouble. Chapter Plot Maylene turned to the group, and expected a good match from their Monferno. Pearl reminiscens about these words, and notes she did think of them as her challengers when Monferno performed that attack. They see missy, who is continuing her training to face Maylene, who, in fact, is younger than any one of them. Diamond and Pearl come out, and join missy to train her for the third Gym battle. Pearl explains missy will use his Chatler, and thinks she could use his Chimler, as Maylene would likely use two Pokémon for the battle. Diamond takes the role of being missy's challenger, alongside his Lax. Missy has Chimler use Flame Wheel, which deals a blow to Lax. Pearl orders missy to get away quickly, and commands Diamond to speed up, as Maylene's much faster. He reminds it took Maylene seconds to jump and swing towards their balcony. Diamond notes her partner, Riolu, is also a tough-looking opponent. Pearl explains that they need the Focus Lens to battle the speedy opponent, but is certain Maylene is making countermeasures, since she saw they have the item. Thus, he thinks it is crucial that missy adapts to using his Chimler and Chatler. Missy confirms this, and has Chimler use Mach Punch. After intense training against Tru and Prinplup, the group takes some rest. Pearl notes it is important to have rest, too, and they have the time for the Gym battle, which is held this night, to which he and Diamond go to make some jokes. Missy, however, visits the arcade, and meets a man. The man invites her in, since he saw her playing the last night, but missy admits she promised her friends not to play. In fact, she left her wallet at the hotel, so she can't even play. The man decides to lend her some coins, and takes her into the arcade to play some games. Elsewhere, Diamond and Pearl practice their funny lines again. Pearl points out there is a lot of entertainment places around, and Diamond mentions the Game Corner building. Diamond admits he got surprised that missy got hooked on the slot machines, as Pearl made her promise not to play that. Diamond claims in order to unhook, he just needs to use the left hook, to which Pearl questions since when did he become the mafia. Diamond claims the best picture to see is a 7, which Pearl corrects a triple 7. Diamond remembers one gets a hundred coins if the three sevens align, which makes Pearl envious that it sounds like a piece of cake to become rich. Diamond gets allured to hear there's some cake, to which Pearl bans him from making food puns ever again. The two wonder when is missy coming back, and see her arrival. However, they find her looking exhausting, and think she was training on her own. At night, the group, visiting the Gym, is greeted by the statue again. Missy chooses a single battle with two Pokémon she can exchange. Pearl urges Diamond to go out of the Gym, since he is tired to be kicked out of it. Much to their surprise, the statue permits them to watch the battle, as Maylene has permitted them. While the statue doesn't think of a reason why Maylene wants this, it still reminds that food and drinks are forbidden at the Gym. The group find themselves at a maze of walls they can move around. Diamond moves one, but the group doesn't see a path ahead. He turns it the other way around, making missy dazed. Pearl exclaims this is her challenge, and she needs to move the walls. As Pearl goes to explain, Diamond found a path, and encounters a trainer and his Machoke. Missy stands ready, and has Chatler use Aerial Ace. After fighting off the trainers and moving the walls, the group reaches Maylene, who anticipated them. Pearl looks at missy, and notes she is looking quite tired, and wonders if she can win the battle. Missy examines Maylene, who is using a Riolu and a Meditite. She goes to check her Pokédex, and as her name gets pronounced, missy screams that her Pokédex is missing. Pearl tells the match has begun, and she can go on without it. Diamond promises to find it, but asks where could she have gone to. Maylene tells missy to stand in her place, as the battle has begun. Missy whispers to Diamond she lost it at the Game Corner, so Diamond heads off to find that device. Missy is glad, but Maylene swears she won't back down. Maylene sends Riolu, while missy sends Chimler. The two sides clash with each other. Missy observes their fighting, and notes Riolu is a bit faster than Chimler is. She orders Chimler to distance itself, but Riolu uses Force Palm, which blows Chimler away. Riolu jumps to attack, so Chimler blocks the move. However, Riolu uses Drain Punch to wound Chimler, while Pearl sees Riolu is actually absorbing energy from that attack. Missy swaps Chimler with Chatler, who uses Chatter at Riolu. Maylene comments she has never seen this sort of attack, and looks at her Meditite, who is sensing Riolu's aura. Maylene swaps Riolu with Meditite, who punches Chatot with Bullet Punch, slamming it to the ground. In addition, Meditite uses Psycho Cutter, which wounds Chatler. Maylene explains her Meditite eats one berry per day, and has endured itself to hunger, which she notes to be the power and speed of yoga. In fact, Maylene swears she does the same thing to balance herself. Pearl hopes missy does something, since she still has the type advantage. Chatler uses Mirror Move, which executes the same attack, and defeats Meditite. Maylene sends Riolu, who uses Vacuum Wave to defeat Chatler. Missy sends Chimler out, while Maylene feels she doesn't even want to lose to missy. She admits she was envious of missy, since she saw her last night, with her fancy look, and lots of tasty food. However, she won't permit the victory to go to the well-fed one. She declares her weapon is hunger, as Riolu shatters the ground - Pearl notes that was Rock Smash. Pearl sees Riolu is jumping around the falling rocks, which will make it near impossible to detect it. At the Game Corner, Diamond asks did someone see a Pokédex. The promotor admits he found it and picked it up. He calls Pearl that he found the Pokédex from the lost-and-found at the Game Corner. Pearl's eyes widen, and expresses his disappointment to missy. He notes that missy broke the promise she had made, and is now tired from spinning the slots. He is disappointed in missy, as they have trained her to challenge Maylene. Missy tries to explain, but Pearl refuses to hear any excuses. Suddenly, the statue hits Pearl, since he is not to disturb the match with their conversation. Maylene points at missy, and refuses to lose to such an affluent being. Chimler tries to move around the rocks, and looks at missy. Missy has Chimler ditch the Focus Lens, as missy notes she has to predict where Riolu is moving to, amidst the rocks, and have Chimler attack its vital spot, to find a line for Chimler to move through. Missy declares her strength lies in her skill and ability as a trainer. Missy lifts her thumb, and takes the position. She flips her finger, making it look as she gets three sevens: Chimler charges and punches Riolu, and defeats it. Maylene is in shock, and so is Pearl that she found the line in a split second. Maylene bows down, noting that missy really is a serious trainer. Admitting it has been some time since she lost, Maylene notes that a person's wealth doesn't determine their actual value. Pearl realizes that missy's eyes have grown accustomed to the slot machines, and due to that, she won the battle. Pearl apologizes to missy, and the man that missy encountered comes to the Gym. In fact, he admits that missy refused to touch the slot machines, and thus watched the man spin them. Pearl wonders who is this man, and he and missy get shocked when Maylene speaks to her father. Maylene's father tries to make excuses as to why he didn't go to work, but gets hit by Riolu's Force Palm and chased by the Gym trainers. Missy places the Cobble Badge on her scarf. Pearl calls Diamond, telling that missy has won the battle. Diamond is glad to hear that missy won, and goes through the lost-and-found room. Diamond finds the Pokédex, and stands on Tru to reach it. However, as he goes to grab it, someone snatches the Pokédex first. Debuts Moves *Force Palm *Drain Punch *Vacuum Wave *Chatter *Bullet Punch *Psycho Cut Items *Cobble Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters